Berserk
by ashangel101010
Summary: Anagan finally sets Helia off.


Berserk

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Guts Theme from Berserk

The laser strings are burning Anagan's neck and at the same time cutting off the air from his lungs. If his assailant so desired, he could snap the speedster's neck if he applied his tremendous strength. Anagan breathes through his nose; it is not his first time with being strangled. He runs out of Gardenia Park and almost snaps his own neck in the process of getting his assailant off his feet. He runs to the warehouse where he and his brothers were squatting in until the Winx Club discovered it. The place is deserted at this time and best of all Flora won't be able to hear Anagan snapping his assailant's neck. Anagan was going to break those laser strings, at the cost of his palms, but the strings vanish. He spins around to get his first look at his assailant. His assailant is camouflaged, a mixture of paint and clever magic, to blend in with the scenery of the park. It is like his assailant is a Woodland Nymph, but clearly male and very determined. It is Helia, Flora's pretty artist. Anagan feels a bit stupid for not realizing that those laser strings, a perfect weapon for pacifist, belonged to the only Specialist that used them and chose to be fairly aggressive this time around. Obviously, he did not appreciate Anagan spying on his girlfriend.

"I thought you trusted Flora." Anagan's mouth curls into a mocking grin, which does not stop Helia's fist from colliding into his face. Apparently, Helia takes great displeasure of hearing his beloved's name from the lips of a genocidal Wizard. Anagan can taste a bit of blood in his mouth and quickly evades the next punch from the pissed-off artist. The first punch was a test, gauging the strength of Anagan's body, particularly his face. The next punches are uncontrollable in power and speed, but it was somewhat sloppy because of that. Anagan swiftly dodges like a willow's branches with the wind. He has not gone on the offensive yet, mostly because he is still mulling over how he didn't sense the Specialist sneaking up on him. After dodging six more blows, he finally recalls the files on the Winx Club and Specialist that Ogron made him and everyone else in the Black Circle read. He only paid attention to Flora's and Helia's file, but less so on Helia's. He can recall something about espionage and combat skills in Helia's, but he can remember more clearly about the description on Flora's academic record and family background. Men have never held Anagan's attention, so he hardly bothers to study up on his male opponents. He can just normally run if his opponent prove to be too much trouble.

"Is your girlfriend still pissed that you faked your expulsion in order to break into her school?" Well, Anagan does remember some interesting things in Helia's file. Mostly, to use it against the double agent. He only succeeds in further aggravating the formerly pacifistic artist. He hates not being able to fight back. And what's worse, he's being driven into a corner. His corner is a gigantic pipe that Duman used to love lying on back when they lived at the warehouse. He'll have to run to avoid getting pummeled into the pipe. He pulls right as Helia's left fist collides with Anagan's left shoulder. The seconds are slow as Anagan hears the bones break beneath his skin. He numbs the shoulder with his dark magic that was supposed to be used for a speedy getaway.

"Well, fuck, you're a berserker beneath a Specialist." Anagan was fleetingly hoping that would cause Helia to pause for a second, or even for a fraction of it, like Flora did whenever he referenced a flower indigenous to Earth. And like a berserker, Helia did not pause his madness. Anagan is truly wondering why the artist didn't use this sort of fighting style in the first place. Is it because all of those fights took place in public? Is it because he's a pacifist? Or is it because he doesn't want Flora to know that he clearly enjoys fighting? The smile, a nasty twist of flashy teeth, is like a demon slewing an army with a giant blade.

"You're not aiming for my trachea, which would've killed me. Or for my gut, which would've incapacitated me. Trying to teach me lesson? By smashing my face? Is it for flashing Flora with a smile that could make her knees shake? Or are you really fucking sick of me and doing something about it now?" Anagan knows that he should keep his mouth shut and concentrate on getting away. However, he has a childish habit of mouthing off (which Duman promptly picked up from him) to an opponent that will certainly kick his ass. It was much worse when he was a teenager, which got him into a lot of unnecessary fights over a semi-decent girl. As he matured, the habit almost went away. However, it flares up whenever he's fighting insufferable people. Or, in this case, dodging the fists of a man that broke his shoulder.

"Table Razo was moj-" It wasn't a real spell, but a half-ass ploy to sucker the artist into focusing on hitting his mouth to stop the spell. If Helia does this, then Anagan will have enough time to kick him in the side of his ribs. If not, then Anagan will probably be choking on his own blood and teeth. Helia's eyes are focused on Anagan's mouth and so are his fists. Anagan flinches to make it appear as though he knows he can't get out of the way.

**CRACK!**

Blessed Nature, Anagan feels euphoric from landing that hit. Hearing the artist's left ribs break was almost like ripping an Earth Fairy's wings off. Satisfying and avenging. Helia stumbles and coughs blood into his hands. If Anagan was anything like Gantlos or even Duman, he would've broken the Specialist's neck. Yet, that would only succeed in pissing off Flora. Considering how surprising it was to actually have a civil conversation with her, Anagan doesn't want to know what other surprises are hidden in her psyche. Although, he would prefer to see the surprises under her clothes. Also, his magic can't heal his shoulder or continue numbing it for very long.

"You broke my shoulder and I broke your ribs. We're even." Anagan didn't expect reply, but he did get something. Helia stops coughing into his hands and looks at the speedster. His pupils are dilated like a wolf focusing on its prey. He bares his teeth to reveal the bloodstains. Blood is dribbling down his chin like he tore a throat out. He is using his anger and will to hold back his coughing. Anagan is not afraid. He has seen this look many times on many faces. However, he is smart enough to know when to shut his mouth and leave. It is only when he is climbing down the sewer's ladder that he realizes something. Helia wasn't baring his teeth. He was smiling. Smug fucker.


End file.
